


Part 2

by KitchenSink_IV



Series: Who's Steering This Thing? [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchenSink_IV/pseuds/KitchenSink_IV





	Part 2

After their fit of laughter ends Tyler notices that Josh still has his shirt pulled up and clutched against his chest. His eyes flash up to meet Josh’s and he takes a step forward to close the small gap between them. “So…” Tyler says softly while extending his arms so his hands hover just over Josh’s chest, not quite touching but close enough to feel the heat radiating from him. “You’ve never felt any type of pleasure from your nipples?” Tyler asks cocking a brow and smirking at Josh.  
“Tyler I...” Josh stammers, feeling a blush creep up his face as he watches his friend’s eyes ask silent permission to touch him. Josh gives a small nod and Tyler presses his hand tentatively against his chest.  
Josh sighs at the contact he’s secretly wanted for so long and his brain fills with static as he realizes Tyler must want the same thing. Tyler bites his lower lip as he trails a finger across Josh’s left nipple and glances up at him. “I could, um.. try and show you that men’s nipples aren’t completely useless?” Josh suppresses a groan and manages to breathe, “Ok.” Tyler leans into Josh and they begin stepping backward out of the bathroom which leads into Josh’s small “master” bedroom.   
Tyler slowly removes Josh's shirt with trembling fingers and does the same with his own. He tries to swallow his heart back into his chest as he leans forward and places a kiss on Josh's lips. He almost expects Josh to retract but he doesn't and is taken by surprise when Josh leans into the kiss. It isn't passionate, but more of a curious play of velvet upon satin. Tyler pulls back slightly and looks at Josh through hooded lids and sighs, "what are we doing?" He feels Josh shudder beneath his fingertips as he responds, "I don't know." Tyler runs his nose along Josh's and asks, "do you want to stop?"   
"Not.. not really," Josh stammers truthfully.   
They stay that way for a few moments before Josh presses his lips to Tyler's again with more vigor. Tyler moans and parts his lips.. slowly running his tounge along Josh's bottom lip.  
He feels trembling hands cup the back of his neck and Tyler presses himself flush against Josh out of what feels like instinct and begins ushering him to the bed. They sit down clumsily and Tyler stifles a small giggle. Josh feels heat rush to his ears and travel lower as Tyler leans forward and places a kiss on his chest. He cautiously mouths across the warm sensitive skin until he reaches Josh's nipple and flicks his tongue across it.   
The shaky groan he tears from Josh's lips encourages Tyler to repeat the action and place his hand on the other man's inner thigh. He gives a slight squeeze and Josh whines at the contact and squirms slightly, desperate for any sort of friction. 

With flushed cheeks Josh leans forward and places a soft kiss on Tyler's neck before letting his fingers travel to his chest. He explores the tan expanse of smooth skin before running his forefinger over Tyler's nipple. Tyler's breath hitches at the sensation of Josh's touch upon his skin and he runs his hand up from his thigh to rest in the softness of his curls. He gives a gentle tug as he begins to lie on his back and Josh follows his lead and straddles him.   
Peering down at Tyler he furrows his brows in confusion before asking, "What.. what do we do from here?" Mocha eyes that were full of lust fade into confusion and Tyler sheepishly answers, "I.. I don't know. I didn't expect for you to take me up on my offer.. this is a first for me." "Same here," Josh answers biting his lip and resisting the urge to grind against the hardness he felt beneath him.   
"Do you have any lube?" Tyler asks softly and Josh nods a little too quickly. He reaches over to his bedside table and fumbles around for a moment before retrieving the small plastic bottle. He slides off of Tyler and lays on his side so that he's facing him and they stare at each other for a few moments.   
Feeling slightly confused and highly aroused Tyler unbuttons his pants and shimmies out of them. They land on the floor with a soft thud and Josh removes his also with much less finesse and he blushes deeply.   
Tyler shoots him a gentle smile and kisses his shoulder before running a hand across Josh's cheek. "I think one of us would have to.. you know.." he struggles to find the words and Josh chuckles. "Yeah.. but who would? Which one of us?" Tyler giggles as he reaches for the bottle of lube.   
"We don't have to figure that out today," he says lightly while placing the bottle on the bedside table. "I'm just glad we both figured out our feelings for each other are.. mutual."


End file.
